


A Growing Family

by Dragonfable



Series: Beyond the League [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Discussions, Fluff and Humor, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Sun and Moon are siblings, semi-future au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfable/pseuds/Dragonfable
Summary: “When I went out earlier, I learned we’ll be getting some new additions to the family!”
In which a sentence taken out of context leads to some hilarious misunderstandings and some heartfelt discussions about the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So before I wrote this, I was in a perpetual state of writer's block for about... five years, I think? But I've worked past most of my issues, and I'm finally ready to get back out there and get writing!
> 
> (Thank you to mad-dog13 for beta reading!)

The door clicked open. 

 

“We’re back!” Luna called as she and IIima stepped through the threshold. Lillie was sitting at the table, reading a book.

The two walked over and gave their girlfriend a kiss on both cheeks. Ilima went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

“And how was your day?” Luna asked as she sat down across from Lillie.

Lillie smiled,

 

“Today was quite exciting.”

“Exciting? How so?” Ilima asked as he sat down next to Luna.

She giggled,

 

“When I went out earlier, I learned we’ll be getting some new additions to the family!”

Luna had to slap Ilima on the back three times to get him to spit up all of his water.

Still coughing, Ilima looked at Luna out of the corner of his eye that said ‘ _ Emergency Meeting in the Bedroom. ASAP _ ’ Luna's said the same thing.

“Uh… I just realized: I have to go to the bathroom!” Luna dashed off.

“Y-yes. It’s very hot out today and I’m very sweaty, so I’m going to go get changed.” Ilima followed close behind her.

When the two were safely in the bedroom the three of them shared, Luna locked the door and  turned to her boyfriend. “How can she be so casual about this?!” She whisper-shouted.

“I don’t know!” Ilima whisper-shouted in response as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“We’ve been super careful so far, haven’t we?!”

“Not careful enough, apparently,” He replied, running a hand through his hair.

Luna started to pace back and forth. 

 

“What did she mean by “new additions”? Does she mean twins? Triplets?” She stopped pacing, "Wait, isn't it too soon to tell?"

Ilima threw his hands in the air,

 

"How do you expect me to know?!"

Luna took a deep breath and ran her hands over her head,

 

"Well, I think the best thing we can do is take care of her and try to make the best of this."

"Agreed. But I must say, I'm not sure how I feel about this development."

"Well, it's like you always say: when life gets the upper hand, you do your best to think of a strategy to get back to winning."

"And I most certainly had surprise pregnancy announcements on my mind when I coined that phrase," Ilima deadpanned.

Luna snickered, then shrugged,

 

"How hard can it be, anyway?"

Lillie watched as her boyfriend and girlfriend dashed off, a confused look on her face. She sat staring at the wall for a few moments, a confused look on her face. Then she shook her head, and got up to do the dishes.

 

Just as she was starting to fill the sink, Luna and Ilima walked around the corner. Luna took a deep breath through her nose and smiled at Ilima, hoping it didn't look forced, giving him the cue to do the same. Then she turned to Lillie and said, 

 

"Oh, Lillie! I can take care of the dishes today!"

 

"Huh? But... it's my turn to do them, isn't-"

 

"Oh, I don't mind! You know me: I like doing this kind of stuff. Besides, we don't want you to push yourself too hard, now," Luna gently pushed Lillie away from the sink and towards Ilima.

 

He nodded, placing his hands on Lillie's shoulders, gently steering her out of the kitchen, towards their room. 

 

"That's right. Why don't you go lay down for a while, and I'll make you a nice cup of Roserade Tea?"

 

Lillie pulled away, 

 

"Wait a moment? Is this about what I said earlier?" Slowly, but surely, she started to put two and two together, "Do you think I'm...?" Her face was blank for a moment, then she started to giggle. The giggling quickly turned into full-blown laughter. The two looked on in confusion, "Hah...hah...what I meant was...that I went to visit Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet... and they're running out of space because of all the Pokemon that have been staying there... so they asked if I could take some of them off their hands until they can make some more room...so I said yes." She reached up to wipe the tears off her face, "And you thought I was going to have a baby? The giggles started up again.

"Welllllllllll.... we were half right, I guess," Luna muttered as she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

Lillie stopped giggling, 

 

"Yes. Things are going to get pretty hectic around here for awhile."

"But I don't understand. They have lots of room over at the lab don't they? Or has it gotten so bad that they need to add an extension?"

"Considering the Professor's line of work, I can't say I would be surprised," Ilima shook his head

"Well...they need to make some space because..." Lillie hesitated, "...They need somewhere to put all the baby supplies they're going to need."

Ilima and Luna's jaws must've hit the floor. Lillie shook her hands,

 

"Oh, but this is between the three of us for now!"

"Still, that's wonderful! We'll have to congratulate them later!" Ilima exclaimed.

Lillie nodded,

"I probably should've asked you first, but we can still keep plenty of Pokemon here, so I decided it would be okay."

Ilima nodded,

 

"It is. But maybe don't word it so vaguely next time?" 

Lillie giggled again, placing a hand over her mouth, 

 

"Oh, I will. Don't worry."

Just then, Rotom flew into the room and up to Luna, 

 

_ "You have an incoming call from your Mom! Zzt-zzt!" _

"From Mom? Accept," Luna told Rotom, and her the concerned face of her mother showed up on the screen. 

"Mom? What's up? Did something happen?" She asked as her partners entered the picture.

"What's this I'm hearing about me going to be a grandma?"

"...So you see, we've decided to take some of them in until they can make more room," The three of them were sitting at the table giving Luna's mother the real story.

Luna's mom smiled,

 

"Oh, well that's a relief. But when I think about it, I'm a little disappointed."

"Huh? How come?"

"Well... I guess I'm getting at the point where I'm hoping to be a grandma. Oh, but, don't think I'm pressuring you! It's your decision, and I understand if you don't want to have any."

"I guess it's not completely off the table. We never really talked about it much. But I'll say this: if I do give you grand kids, it won't be for awhile. For now, we're just going to give you grand Pokemon," Luna removed a Poke Ball from her belt to let Azeem, her Primarina, out. She pulled his face up to hers, rubbing their cheeks together, "These are my babies for now." 

Everyone laughed. "That's fine with me dear. Anyway, I think I'll hand the phone over to Sol now. He has something he wants to share with you. I'll talk to you soon. Alola!"

They said 'Alola!' back as Sol stepped into the picture. Many described his as the male version of his sister: tall, blond hair, grey eyes. But they were different in many ways: Sol was introverted and reserved, preferring to work behind the scenes rather than out in the open and try to negotiate before fighting, while Luna was more extroverted and passionate and willing to stand up and fight for those who couldn't. The two hadn't spoken very much since Luna moved in with Ilima and Lillie, and he had started dating Mina.

"Hey, Sol."

"Hey, Lu. Lillie. Ilima. It's been awhile."

"So, Mom said you had something you wanted to tell us."

He nodded. "Yeah, it's about... Mina and I." Sol looked away. Luna bit her lip. She and Mina had broken up not long ago, and although Luna was quick to insist she was over it, it still stung a little whenever she was brought up.

Lillie took notice of her girlfriend's discomfort and decided to speak up. "Oh... this sounds serious. Did you break up?" 

"Nope," Sol smiled and shook his head. "We've decided to move in together."

"Oh, that's nice!" Ilima also spoke up. Luna nodded. She was happy for her brother, wasn't she? So why did she still have a hard time talking to him about her?

Sol nodded. "It is. I wasn't sure how you would take it, Luna, since this came pretty quickly since you guys... you know..."

"No, no, I'm really happy for you guys." Luna was too polite to tell her brother that, no matter how well he meant, he was only adding fuel to the fire. Sol seemed to take the hint and moved on "Anyway, just wanted you guys to know. And I gotta say, I'm pretty happy to know that you guys haven't made such a major decision about your future just yet."

"Hm? How did you hear about that?" Ilima asked.

"Gladion came by a little while ago shouting "I'm gonna be an uncle!" "

Pause. Everyone turned to Lillie. She grinned sheepishly. 

Later that evening, the three of them were getting ready for bed after their surprisingly eventful day. Luna sighed.

"Something on your mind, dear?" Lillie asked as she slipped on her nightgown and Ilima stepped out of the bathroom. Luna and Lillie felt no embarrassment getting changed in front of each other, but Ilima was still a little self conscious. 

She tilted her head back, resting it on the headboard "Oh, I was just thinking about the future. Everything's changing: Sol and Mina are moving in together, Gladion and Hau just started getting serious, Kukui and Burnet are having a baby, and Mom's wanting grand kids."

"So what's the problem?" Ilima asked as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Well, you don't really hear a whole lot about people in poly relationships with kids, and that got me wondering: what will our kids call us?"

" 'Our kids?' Are you planning our future for us?" Ilima teased as he lightly elbowed Luna in the side, earning him a playful swat and a smile. Lillie sat down in front of them.

"Okay, if you guys want kids someday, I mean. I have no clue how it would work. If you're not their dad, what will they call you?" Luna turned to her boyfriend. "And if you're not their mother, what will they call you?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Captain!" Lillie exclaimed. Everyone laughed. 

"There's a first for everything, right? When the time comes, we'll let them decide what they want to call us. But for now, why don't we focus on the present? There will be plenty of time for the future." Ilima smiled as he placed a hand on Luna's cheek.

Luna smiled and nodded. 

 

"You're right." She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, then stretched an arm behind her head, "Well, I think we better hit the hay. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

"I agree. Oh, before I forget," Ilima turned to Lillie. "How did Gladion take the news that he's  _ not  _ going to be an uncle yet?"

"He was shocked, and then he turned red. And then he said he was glad he hadn't thought to ask when I was due."

They laughed, 

 

"Bet he's gonna have fun telling the truth to everyone he's told tomorrow." Luna snickered as she crawled under the covers.

"We all are," Ilima gave Lillie a chaste kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, darlings."

"Goodnight, dear. Goodnight, Luna," She gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Night," She responded as she turned off the lamp and curled up to Lillie.

Eventually, all three of them drifted off to sleep under the light of the full moon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that Gladion is acting pretty OOC here, but I feel like he could be a really nice guy once he grows out of his edgy teen phase. I also have plans for a Christmas-themed one that follows this plot, but if it will be ready before Christmas, I can't say for sure.
> 
> Your comments and criticisms are greatly appreciated.


End file.
